246 types of ashes
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. N 2 - [AFTER THE FALL] Please don't do that for me: Lestrade avait trouvé Mycroft. Madame Hudson était partit chez sa sœur et lui... Il était resté seul au 221B... Incapable de quitter cette endroit qui était encore imprégné de la présence de l'homme qui lui faisait désormais horriblement défaut.
1. Please Take My Hand Once Again

Un coup de feu... La fin...

Moriraty avait tort, le problème final n'était pas entre lui et Sherlock. Ce fameux problème ne concernait que le détective.

Là, sur le bord de ce toit, il devait faire un choix: mentir une nouvelle fois à ceux qui comptait pour lui ou leur dire la vérité...

Devant lui, à quelque mètre, John l'implorait du regard de ne pas sauter et c'est en voyant ses yeux qu'il avait pris sa décision.

Il avait été assez égoiste dans sa vie. Il était temps de les protéger sans se soucier de son propre intérêt.

Le téléphone coller contre son oreille, il commence à débiter son discours, essayant de le rendre le plus crédible possible.

"Je suis un imposteur..."

Sa voix se brisa lorsque John, son John lui hurla qu'il était un menteur, que toute leur vie ensemble n'était que réalité.

Moriarty lui-même avait réussit à faire douter le détective... Alors pourquoi ce petite anglais des plus banals réusissait à lui rendre espoir là où il n'y en avait plus?

"Personne ne peut-être aussi intelligent...

Toi si!"

Des sanglots perçaient désormais l'imperméabilité sentimentale que le détective avait tissé autour de ses phrases.

Il doutait... Pour la première fois de sa vie Sherlock Holmes doutait...

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il devait conclure le plus vite possible ou ses émotions terriblement humaine allaient le rattraper.

Il tendit la main devant lui et son coeur se brisa lorsqu'il vit John effectuer le même geste depuis la rue.

Juste pour lui prendre la main... Une dernière fois...

"John... Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?"


	2. Please Don't Do That For Me

Il montait petit à petit vers sa destinée, chaque marche le rapprochant un peu plus de « lui ». Une semaine... Ca faisait une putain de semain que ce con avait sauté... En le laissant seul... Enfin seul... Il y avait bien eu Sarah qui avait tenté de faire quelque chose mais rien n'y avait fait...

Lestrade avait trouvé chez Mycroft une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et pleurer la perte de son ami. Madame Hudson était partit chez sa sœur et lui... Il était resté seul au 221B...

Incapable de quitter cette endroit qui était encore imprégné de la présence de l'homme qui lui faisait désormais horriblement défaut.

Il avait besoin de le voir... Il avait besoin ne serait-ce que de l'entendre. Mais tout n'était pas si simple. C'est pour ça qu'il se trouvait à présent sur le bord du toît de l'hôpital St Bartelemy.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_« Aller John... Tu es un soldat... Tu peux bien faire ça... Ca en vaut la peine... C'est pour lui que tu fais ça... »_

Il ferma les yeux et apprécia un moment la brise qui caressait son visage brûlant de désespoir. Il avança un pied dans le vide et...

…

Soudain une sonnerie de téléphone l'interpella. Il tourna la tête et vit le téléphone à deux pas de lui, sur le toît... Juste la où le détective l'avait jeté avant de mourir...

Le blond descendit prudemment du rebord sur lequel il était perché et saisit l'appareil en se demandant bien pourquoi il était toujours là. La police n'était pas censé emporté toutes les...

Son souffle se coupa... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Il cessa instantanément de réflechir et s'effondra sur le sol en béton avant de ramener ses jambes contre son torse en les entourant de ses bras, étouffant ses sanglots et son ricanement nerveux.

**[Ne saute pas. J'ai encore besoin de mon bloggeur. SH]**

_**(=°o°=)(=°o°=)(=°o°=)(=°o°=)(=°o°=)(=°o°=)(=°o°=)(=°o°=)(=°o°=)**_

Et voilà donc un nouveau drabble (je préviens que je ne compte pas les mots donc parfois il est possible que très souvent le texte dépasse la limite des cents mots).

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécier ce petit texte inspiré d'un très joli fanart dont j'ai absolument oublié l'auteur et j'en suis désolé...

Bref...

Laissez une petite review, l'auteur ne mange (presque) jamais les humains ! (Qui a insinué que je mangeait des chats ? Oui toi au fond ! Tu croyais que je te verrais pas!).


End file.
